


Written In The Stars

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Family, Feels, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Unrelated DMHG drabbles, all inspired by various constellations. Originally written for the Last Drabble Writer Standing event.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Theme: Warm-Up Week: Draco / Dragon  
> Title: What's In A Name  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 348  
> Warnings: N/A

### Chapter Text

"So, where do you think your mother got the inspiration for your name?" Hermione asked her husband late one night while they were in bed.

"It's a Black family tradition," Draco explained, rolling over to face her. "Andromeda? Sirius? Orion? See the theme?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco, I'm not daft, I know that. I meant why _Draco_ specifically."

Draco paused, giving it some thought. "Well, Mother always told me it's because she loved to eat golden apples during her pregnancy and Draco the dragon protected a tree that grew golden apples." Hermione cracked a smile at his words. "I think it was deeper than that. In mythology, Hercules kills the dragon, so he's able to take the fruit as he was tasked to do. Hera, who’d placed the dragon there, immortalized Draco by placing his image in the sky." He paused, swallowing. "I think my mother always feared that my father would be like Hercules… that he would be tasked with something that would result in someone, or me, getting hurt." He paused, collecting himself as he recalled past events from the war. "I think my mother had hoped to immortalize me, their only child, by giving me a name like dragon. I think she hoped that I would be a protector and that even after I was gone, I'd be remembered." Grinning, he looked at Hermione. "Does that make sense?"

"I think so," she mused. "The dragon was a protector, and you went through so much trying to protect your mother during the war…" She cupped his cheek, stroking it lovingly. "Maybe you're right? Maybe she did have something deeper in mind?"

Draco laughed. "Or maybe she just loved yellow apples."

Hermione laughed. "Perhaps."

"Why the sudden interest?" Draco asked.

"Well, we both have names that are based on ancient stories and tales." Smiling, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "And I was thinking we needed to look at some inspiration for naming this little one."

"Are you really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes," she murmured, happily closing the distance with a kiss.


	2. The Little Leo’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Theme: Week 1: Leo/Lion  
> Title: The Little Leo’s  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 400  
> Warnings: N/A

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” Draco asked quietly, looking at Hermione.

Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly. When Draco had asked her to lay down in the backyard to look up at the stars after putting Scorpius to bed, she had known something was on his mind. It had only taken three minutes of them laying there for him to start spilling all of the details.

“It’s just, Potter and I have been talking about it. I’ll finance it, and he’ll do the teaching and most of the hands-on stuff,” he continued. “We figured forming two teams would be a good place to start.”

She turned over and smiled. “Draco, I think starting a Quidditch Little League is a wonderful idea.” She kissed him. “Scorpius loves his broomstick, and I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before he’s zooming around on it. Same with little James and Albus. Plus, you and Harry are the two best people that I could think of running something like that.”

“So you’d support it?” Draco asked softly.

“Of course,” Hermione said. “Draco, when have I ever not supported you or Harry?”

“True,” Draco said, grinning. He felt better about the idea now that he knew Hermione was on board with it. He knew that Quidditch wasn’t her favourite, but they could both see that Scorpius and the rest of their friends’ children loved it.

“So, I get to name one of the teams,” Draco said, looking back up at the stars.

“Do you have any ideas?” Hermione inquired.

“I think it’ll just come to me,” Draco said, grinning. He paused, looking up at the sky. “What about the Little Leo’s?” he asked after a few moments.

“The Little Leo’s? That’s cute,” Hermione said. “Did it come to you because it’s the constellation right above us?” she teased, looking at the sky.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure there’s a good chance all of the Potter and Weasley kids will be in Gryffindor.”

“And Scorpius?” Hermione inquired.

“There’s a chance he’ll be a little lion, too,” he admitted.

“Hmmm,” Hermione murmured, smiling.

“The stars look extra bright tonight,” Draco said quietly, pulling Hermione closer into his side.

Hermione pulled her sight from the stars and looked at Draco. “Just like our future,” she told him knowingly before looking back up at the sky. A shooting star appeared, dashing through the outline of the Leo constellation.


	3. Spies of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Theme: Week 2: Pavo/Peacock  
> Title: Spies of a Feather  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 500  
> Warnings: N/A

“Come on, Lyra, why are you procrastinating?” Hermione asked her youngest child. “I know you can put your shoes on faster than this.”

“I don’t want to go,” Lyra admitted quietly, looking up at her mother. “I hate having tea in the garden.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, sitting down and helping Lyra put on her shoes.

“Because of the peacocks!” she cried out.

Hermione startled. “The peacocks?” She smiled. “They’re harmless. Grandma Cissy wouldn’t have them around you and Scorpius if they weren’t safe.”

“They scare me,” she repeated, a pout on her face.

“Come on, you’ll be fine,” Hermione said, taking Lyra’s hand and pulling her towards the Floo, where Draco and Scorpius were waiting.

“Ready, little one?” Draco asked, scooping the fire-year-old into his arms.

“Yes, daddy,” she said quietly, putting on a brave face.

* * *

“Walk with me in the gardens, Lyra?” Narcissa asked, looking at her grand-daughter. They had just finished up tea.

Lyra looked at her mother in panic.

“Go on,” Hermione said, shooing Lyra.

Both Draco and Lucius were smirking, and Scorpius stuck his tongue out at his sister, earning himself a scowl from his father.

“Okay,” Lyra said, following her grandmother into the gardens.

“So, I hear you’re afraid of my peacocks?” Narcissa asked after a few minutes of walking. When they rounded the bend in the garden, they came to a clearing where a few peacocks where grazing.

“A little,” Lyra admitted, looking at her grandmother. She scooted a little closer to her, looking at the peacocks with distrust.

“How come?” Narcissa asked.

“The eyeballs on their feathers,” Lyra whispered, grabbing onto Narcissa’s robes.

“Let me tell you a secret, little one,” Narcissa said, sitting on a bench and pulling Lyra into her arms. “Everyone thinks the peacocks are Grandpa’s, but they’re actually mine.”

“Really?”

“Mhmmm, and you know why there are so many eyes on their feathers?” Narcissa asked. When Lyra shook her head, she smiled. “It’s because Grandpa Lucius is always up to no good, so my peacocks keep their eyes on him,” she teased.

“Oh,” Lyra said, nodding. “It’s to spy on Grandpa?”

“Mhmmmm,” Narcissa said. “It’s why they roam the grounds. They keep an eye on him.”

“That’s not scary, then,” Lyra said. “Scorpius is always being bad,” she said, looking at Narcissa. “We might need some peacocks at home, too.”

Narcissa laughed. “Come on, little one, let’s head back.”

When they rejoined the rest of the family, Lyra smiled. “Mum, I’m not scared any more. The peacocks are Grandma’s helpers.”

“Oh, good,” Hermione said.

“Mhmm, I didn’t realise that Grandpa was so bad!” she exclaimed, causing both Draco and Hermione to burst out laughing, while Lucius simply scowled.

“Come now, Father, you must know that mother always has her _eyes_ on you,” Draco teased.

“We need peacocks to watch Scorpius,” Lyra added. “So that way he doesn’t touch my toys.”

“I do not,” Scorpius grumbled, scowling at his younger sister.

“We’re not getting peacocks,” Draco said with finality.


	4. His Guiding Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Theme: Week 3: Pyxis / Compass   
> Title: His Guiding Light  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 497  
> Warnings: N/A

Draco stumbled, nearly falling completely on his face as he tried to navigate his way through the woods. Looking down, he cursed the twisted roots of the tree that had tripped him up. “ _Lumos_ ,” he muttered, illuminating the tip of his wand. He had wanted to travel under the cover of darkness, but he was likely to break his neck if he continued to do so.

Feeling exhausted, he stopped to take a few moments to rest. The past few hours had been a whirlwind of chaos, both physically and mentally. Leaning against the trunk of a tree, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and focus. Subconsciously, he reached down and rubbed the ache in his chest that hadn’t stopped since _she_ had disappeared from his sight.

 _Granger… Hermione_ , he thought, recalling the panicked look in her eyes when she met his gaze. He wondered if she felt the pull just as he did. His mother had known, too – there was no way she couldn’t with the way she had tried to lessen Hermione’s torture.

Coming into inheritance as a Veela over the Easter holiday had been unexpected. His mother had been there for him, supporting him through the emotional and physical distraught the change had taken on him. She helped to prepare him as best as she could, explaining what she could about the creature inheritance that ran on her family’s side, though it had skipped a few generations.

Nothing, however, could have prepared them for Granger, Potter, and Weasley being dumped on their doorstep in the middle of the night. Nothing could have prepared Draco for the unexplainable feelings he felt for Granger… To find out that she was his mate? That she was the one his Veela had called for its own? It was unthinkable. The more he thought about it, however, the more it made sense. Hermione wasn’t too different from himself – they were both studious, driven, and incredibly stubborn. It made sense that she was his mate. The wanting ache in his chest intensified.

He knew that Potter and them would likely head to his Aunt’s vault. It was clear that something was hidden in there, the way she reacted when she saw Hermione had the sword. He knew that he had to help them – as did his mother, which is why she helped him slip away mere moments after Hermione and the others disappeared. His heart ached, knowing that she’d feel the wrath of the Dark Lord, but they both knew that this was what Draco had to do.

Looking up at the stars, he tried to find the constellation he was looking for. When he spotted the stars that made up the Compass constellation, he smiled, his resolve firming. “Guide me, Pyxis. Help me find her,” he whispered as a prayer to the heavens. Tightening his grip on his wand, he began moving forward. He would find Hermione, and he’d help them end this.


End file.
